1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a tachograph and a tachograph.
2. Prior Art
There are rules requiring data that has been acquired and stored by a digital tachograph to be downloaded from the tachograph and archived at predefined time intervals, for example approximately every three months. In addition, supervisory bodies carry out vehicle inspections in which the data that has been acquired and stored by the tachographs are also downloaded for inspection purposes. However, the conditioning of the data that has been recorded by the tachograph for the downloading is time-consuming. The downloading of the data can therefore take a long time.